365 Glimpses of Drarry
by TayaCurragh
Summary: 365 drabbles to show 365 glimpses into the life of Draco and Harry.
1. Beginnings

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Hi there :) This is a series of 365 Harry/Draco drabbles**. **It's a goal that me and my friend ToxicRainfall have challenged ourselves. Her story is a Ron/Hermione story called '365 Fragments,' if you'd like to check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginnings<strong>

"You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," the blond extended his hand towards Harry, with the air of someone not used to refusal.

But Harry didn't take it. Matching his gaze with a defiant one of his own, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Both boys never realised the significance of such a small gesture, but it was the start of something that neither of them could comprehend. This gesture was the beginning of a rivalry, the beginning of a friendship, the beginning of something wonderful.


	2. Rainbow

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Rainbow**

As soon as the figure sitting by the window came into view, Draco could tell it was Harry. The hunch of his shoulders and his gaze out of the window suggested that something was wrong.

Draco approached his boyfriend, his hand coming to rest on Harry's shoulder. He stood there for several minutes, not needing to speak, and Harry was comforted just by his presence.

Slowly, the sound of rain against the window ceased. Draco lifted his eyes from the other boy and watched as a rainbow emerged on the skyline.

"You know what Harry, I think it'll be alright."


	3. Teacup

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Teacup**

Harry and Ron slouched in the comfy armchairs, trying to stop themselves falling asleep whilst Trelawney explained what they were to do. As the exam was fast approaching, they were just recapping previous material; today they were reading tea-leaves.

Ron grabbed Harry's drained teacup, looking indifferently into the remaining tea-leaves.

"Uh… looks like…I dunno, maybe a sheep?"

"Let me see," Trelawney said, taking the cup from Ron. "My boy, your leaves show you are going to fall in love with the wrong person. Soon, if you haven't already."

Harry smiled to himself, thinking of platinum blond hair and grey eyes.


	4. Memories

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Memories**

Draco sat by the Black Lake, watching the Trio in the distance. Things had changed since the war; Draco and Harry became what seemed to others the unlikeliest of friends, although recently Draco found himself wanting more than friendship.

He was lost in thought of how he had acted towards the other boy during their time at Hogwarts together. Memories flashed; their first meeting in Madam Malkins', their conflicts throughout the years, being rescued from the inferno in the Room of Requirement, seeing his seemingly dead body in Hagrid's arms…

Looking back, he realises there was always an attraction there…


	5. Eyes

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Eyes**

He's always loved Harry's eyes.

All those times he tried to avoid staring at him in the Great Hall, he was always drawn in by those eyes.

They were the most expressive eyes compared to others; he loved how they betrayed his feelings. He liked how they lit up with emotion when he was happy, how they darkened in rage when he was provoked.

He felt a stab of jealousy every time someone complimented Harry's eyes; he hated the idea of others looking, he wished he was the only one who could.

To him, they're _Harry's _eyes, not _his mother's._


	6. Chocolate Frog

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Chocolate Frog**

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked, wondering why Draco was so quiet.

"No." Draco replied. "Just go, or you'll be late."

Harry sighed. "Ok, I'll see you later," he said, kissing Draco's cheek.

Draco watched him leave. He shouldn't take it out on Harry; it's not his fault that Draco's father disapproved.

~~~That Evening~~~

"I'm back," Harry called from the fireplace.

"Welcome home," Draco said. "Sorry about earlier, it wasn't your fault. I brought you something," he said, pulling a large box of chocolate frogs from behind him.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Thanks," he murmured, pulling Draco into a hug.


	7. Expelliarmus

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Just a little shameless advertising here :) I'm starting an OC submission story, it's called 'The Untold Stories' if you'd like to submit a character :)**

**Expelliarmus**

"Expelliarmus!"

It's strange how just one word had the power to end the war.

No, it's strange how the one word that ended it all was such an innocent one. Expelliarmus didn't have the power to kill, or even injure; it seemed an odd response to the killing curse.

But he'd always admired that about Harry. Everything he did, even in defeating the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, he managed to do it in a way that kept his innocence. As far as he knew, Harry had never uttered the killing curse. And that's what he loved about Harry.


	8. Dinner Party

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Dinner Party**

"Harry! It's time for us to leave, it's almost seven!" Draco called from their living room.

"Draco, I don't know if I can do this," Harry said, smoothing down his robes nervously. They had been invited to Malfoy Manor for a dinner party. Not having been brought up in the wizarding world, his knowledge of pureblood etiquette was non-existent. That, and the idea meeting his boyfriend's family officially terrified Harry. What if they thought he wasn't good enough for their son?

"You'll be fine," Draco reassured.

"You'll stay with me right? Promise?"

"The whole time," Draco smiled, entwining their hands.


	9. Hair

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Hair**

Draco woke before Harry. Not wanting to wake him, he stayed where he was, watching Harry sleep peacefully. Draco traced the line of his jaw with his eyes, up to his closed eyes and finally coming to rest on his unruly hair. He always had a soft spot for Harry's hair. He disliked it when others tried to tame it, especially Weasley's mother; he loved Harry's hair wild and untamed.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, as if he could feel Draco's gaze on him.

"Morning," Draco murmured.

He would never admit it, but he thought Harry looked cute in the mornings.


	10. Blue

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Ah, the 10th Drabble! A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put on favourite/alert :D**

**Blue**

"Are you sure you want blue?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, please don't keep asking me," Harry replied. The couple had just moved in to their first flat together, and it took a long time to decide on what colour their bedroom should be. Harry kept changing his mind, not sure which was best.

It may seem like such a normal thing, painting their bedroom, but to both Draco and Harry it felt like something more.

To them, it was a symbol of independence, their first act of making their new flat a home.

It was the start of their life together.


	11. Autumn

**365 Glimpese of Drarry**

**Autumn**

The couple were walking on a mild autumn morning, when Draco spotted children in the distance, jumping into piles of fallen leaves.

"Is that some sort of muggle game?" He asked.

Harry grinned.

"Don't even think about it," Draco smirked playfully.

But Harry had already sprinted off towards the trees.

By the time Draco caught him up; he was launching himself into a big pile he had made. He stayed there, laughing like the children were.

If it were anyone else, Draco would have smirked and told him to act his age, but instead he just laughed along with him.


	12. Kiss

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Kiss**

The two boys were sitting by the lake in a comfortable silence. After the war ended, they had become close friends. They spent a lot of time together, especially when Ron and Hermione were spending time alone, as they were today.

Draco was looking out across the Black Lake, into the depths of the forbidden forest. Harry was looking at Draco, trying to work out if he had always been so attractive to him.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked, sensing Harrys gaze.

Harry said nothing; he just closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Draco's.


	13. Note

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Note**

Draco was worried. He's not usually the type to worry, but today was different. Harry was off on his first Auror mission. He knew there was no reason to be concerned, Harry had proved many times that he was a capable wizard and duellist, but he couldn't help being concerned for his boyfriend.

He paced the living room for hours, not wanting to attempt to sleep yet. However, tiredness got the better of him, so he reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the fireplace and entered their bedroom, only to find a note.

_I'll be back before you know it. _


	14. Breathe

**365 Glimpses of Drarry.**

**A/N: This drabble is both the first first-person drabble, and the first angsty drabble. Also, I just noticed this also has a note in it..oops :)**

**Breathe**

When I found your note, it took several minutes for the meaning to sink in. I sank to the floor. Right there, in the middle of the kitchen, watching the fireplace, hoping you will appear. The hours turned into days, days into weeks.

I didn't even care that I was a dignified Malfoy, I just sat there, curled up on the cold tiles of our cramped kitchen.

I felt so numb. I couldn't comprehend what you leaving meant. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. All I could do was breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

Even breathing is hard without you.


	15. Rain

**365 ****Glimpes of Drarry**

**Rain**

The sky was a foreboding dark grey, and Draco and Harry were rushing through the streets of London, trying to return home before the rain began.

They had almost made it; they were only a few streets away, when the heavens opened, drenching them in a matter of seconds.

Harry stopped, taking in both his own and Draco's drenched forms.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked, extending his hand.

"Certainly, Mr Potter," Draco replied, fighting the urge to chuckle at the formality.

Harry pulled him close and they waltzed around the square, barely able to hold back their laughter.


	16. Firewhisky

**365** **Glimpses of Drarry**

**Firewhisky**

Draco hiccupped. He reached for the bottle, pouring himself yet another glass. He relished the burning feeling as it slid down his throat; he was numb in every other way.

Harry, his Harry, was still gone. He hadn't had a glimpse of Harry for weeks, but every night his dreams were haunted by messy hair and green eyes.

It hurt so much at first.

That night, Draco had drunk so much firewhisky that he passed out on the kitchen floor.

Since then, he found a comfort in bottle after bottle of firewhisky

It was the only way he could feel.


	17. Silence

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll with the angst! These aren't supposed to be related, it just kinda happened like that. I'm gonna try and make the next one happier :)**

**Silence**

I walk slowly through each room of the apartment. The living room, where we spent so much time cuddled up on the sofa, laughing at cheesy movies. The kitchen, where we burned so much food when we first moved in. The bedroom, where I spent every night in your arms.

I walk back into the hallway, sitting against the door.

I can't believe it's over.

All those years we spent together, all gone.

Our home used to be filled with so much life, but now there is only silence.

I leave, closing the door behind me, to remain silent forever.


	18. Numbers

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Numbers**

Harry had dragged Draco off to a muggle bar to relax, on their mutual day off work.

Harry had gone to get drinks, to find Draco talking to a girl. He hung back, unsure of what to do.

"Hi," she said. "Can I have your number?"

"My what?"

"Your phone number," she said slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

They continued for several minutes, both becoming annoyed, until she left.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked, seeing Harry behind her, laughing.

In any other situation, he would've felt jealous, but Draco's confusion was too funny.


	19. Heart

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Heart**

Harry sighed, pulling his book closer. He had been putting off this essay for days, but he knew he had to write it.

Voices caught his attention, he looked up to find Draco and some friends entering the library. They didn't see him, and took a seat in the back corner, where Harry could see them.

This did little to help Harry's concentration. He kept glancing up, watching Draco. He sighed, looking down at his essay.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, approaching with Hermione and taking a seat.

"What's that on your parchment? _Hearts?" _Ron said, chuckling at Harry's red face.


	20. Leaves

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Leaves**

Harry and Draco were walking in the woods, on a warm autumn afternoon. Harry loved the autumn, he loved how the leaves were so colourful and the weather was neither too warm nor cold, it was just perfect.

His favourite thing to do on such autumn afternoons was to go on walks in the local park with his boyfriend. He looked up at the trees as they passed, at the multi-coloured leaves.

"You've got," Draco said, leaning forward and brushing his hair, "leaves in your hair."

Harry looked up at Draco, leant forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. "Thanks."


	21. Snow

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Snow**

"I'm back," Draco called, opening the door.

"You look like a snowman!" Harry chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Draco said, "Honestly, it's a nightmare out there. What a time for the floo network to not work."

"You must be freezing," Harry said, helping Draco brush the snow off. "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Draco said, moving to the sofa, in front of the fire place. Harry returned a few minutes later with two mugs and a blanket, and settled down next to Draco.

Draco smiled, he knew he could just use a warming charm, but this way was more fun.


	22. Mist

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Mist**

He felt them before he saw them.

The street was unusually misty for a spring afternoon. The mist brought with it feelings of despair and hopelessness.

Draco knew what it really was. He side-tracked down an alleyway, waiting.

Then he heard them. Long, rattling breaths. The kind that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Then he saw them. He shuddered at their appearance.

He willed himself to think happy thoughts. His parents. Harry. A silver creature shot out of his wand, driving them away. Happiness flooded him; he ran the rest of the way home.


	23. Broomstick

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Broomstick**

"Would you like a go?" Harry asked Draco, holding out his new broomstick.

"Uh, no thanks," Draco said nervously, looking at the broomstick with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to Draco on the sofa.

Draco stared at his hands. "I haven't flown…since the Room of Requirement…"

Harry knew what he meant. Memories flashed - Ron fleeing the fire, Draco's face white with fear, Crabbe being engulfed by the flames.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"So am I. I never," he paused. "I never appreciated him whilst he was alive."

A single tear ran down his cheek.


	24. Parents

**365 ****Glimpeses of Drarry**

**Parents**

Draco fingered the box in his pocket, the only thing betraying his nervousness. He pulled up his hood against the wind and walked through the streets with determination.

The gate squeaked as it opened. Beyond, the graveyard was empty. He made his way through the graves, kneeling by the one he sought.

"Mr Potter," he said clearly. "We've never met, obviously..." He sighed. "It seems proper to ask permission. I'm in love with Harry. I'm going to ask him to marry me. Do you agree?"

He would never admit it, but he swore he heard a _'yes' _in the wind.


	25. Story

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Story**

"Harry?" Draco asked one morning. "How did you do it? How did you defeat the Dark Lord?"

"I mean, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it," he added, worried Harry would be upset. They had been a couple for a long time now, however, and it was one of the things Draco was most curious about.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began the story.

Draco was a good audience, he didn't interrupt, he nodded and comforted Harry at all the right places.

By the end, Harry was in tears. Draco reached forward and held him for hours.


	26. Ice

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to MirrorFlower and DarkWind, who has reviewed every chapter :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice<strong>

"So do Muggles really do this?" Draco asked, glancing at the skates hesitantly.

"Yes," Harry said, watching the children and parents skate around the rink, "but I've never had a chance to."

After much persuasion, Harry had got Draco onto the ice.

Draco was an extremely bad skater, it turned out, whilst Harry had more talent on the ice. Harry had to stifle his laughter when Draco fell over, but luckily only his ego was bruised.

"Take my hand," Harry said, "And I'll help you."

They glided around the rink, giggling like children.

"You know, this actually is pretty fun."


	27. Stripes

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Stripes**

"Draco, have you seen my scarf?" Harry asked, searching their bedroom, but there was no sign of the red and gold striped scarf anywhere.

"Have you tried summoning it?" Draco asked, approaching him. Harry took out his wand; he was so used to doing things the muggle way that unlike Draco, he did not use his wand for such small tasks.

"Accio scarf," Harry called, pointing to the mess that was his closet.

A scarf zoomed towards him, however it was not his own; the stripes were silver and green.

"I think those colours look better on you," Draco murmured.


	28. Song

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Song**

Draco was lying in bed, unwilling to get up. Besides, what was the point of doing anything now that Harry has left? His days were so empty, filled with work and an empty, cold home, so unlike the laughter filled days he spent with Harry.

He waved his wand to turn on the radio, trying to block out his thoughts.

A few songs in he realised he recognised the song that was playing. It was a muggle song, it was Harry's favourite. They had danced to it at their engagement party.

He closed his eyes and let the tears fall.


	29. Photograph

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Photograph**

Draco was looking through a very old album of him and Harry, his wrinkled fingers shaking as he turned the pages.

A particular photo caught his eye. Harry was standing outside some tourist attractions in London which he had insisted of taking Draco to see. Unlike all of the others, it was a muggle photo. The Harry in the picture stood with a wide grin, looking young and whole. A Harry from a long time ago, one he struggles to remember.

He took it out and held it to his chest.

The photos were all he had left of Harry.


	30. Clouds

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Clouds**

Harry walked slowly through the streets, ignoring the dark storm clouds gathering overhead. He couldn't face going back home, not yet.

That afternoon marked his and Draco's first argument since they moved in together.

Heavy droplets began to fall, soaking Harry in a matter of minutes. Still, he refused to go home. He couldn't face seeing Draco, after the argument. He knew that he had been wrong, yet he refused to admit to this to Draco.

He turned around a corner, to find a cloaked figure standing there.

"I came to find you," Draco said simply, holding out an umbrella.


	31. Unique

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: I've been writing these for a month now! It doesn't seem that long they're really fun to write :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unique<strong>

"What does the Burrow look like?" Draco asked one afternoon. His father had always joked that it looked as if it were about to fall apart, and he was curious to see what it actually looked like.

"I'll show you if you want," Harry said, summoning their pensieve. He closed his eyes and took the memory, placing it in the stone basin.

"You go in first," Draco said. He watched as Harry leaned forward and plunged face-first into the murky liquid. He chuckled, before putting his own hand in. Harry had always had a unique technique for using a pensieve.


	32. Shadows

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: This one is very different from the rest, I'm not really sure where it came from.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows <strong>

The shadows still haunt him every night.

Sometimes they are sinister shadows, cloaked figures, their wands drawn, their faces masked.

But what scares him most are the other shadows. Glimpses of those he once knew. A glimpse of a woman with emerald green eyes, a man with shaggy hair, a little boy with a camera.

These shadows lurk, close enough to see but too far to touch.

It drives him mad.

Soon, he can't distinguish the shadows from those who are real.

Another shadow joins the rest. A boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, but he can't quite remember.


	33. Curtains

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Curtains**

"What are they?" Harry said, stopping abruptly in the doorway.

"Hm?" Draco said, looking up from the _Daily Prophet._

"The curtains." Harry closed his eyes, trying to brace himself from the memories that flooded him. Since moving into their new flat, Harry had deliberately avoided putting up curtains.

_Sirius as a dog, chasing pigeons for his amusement. Sirius laughing at something Remus said. Sirius giving him the mirror, the one he never used._

_Sirius falling backwards into the veil. _

He crumpled to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, rushing over, holding him. "I forgot. I'll take them down for you."


	34. Curse

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Curse**

Draco walked swiftly through the streets, his head down. The war may be over, but it was not forgotten. Tensions still running high and the pain was still fresh.

Feeling eyes on him, he pushes his hood up, to cover his face. He wishes his blonde hair wasn't so distinctive. People whisper as he passes. The words _'Death Eater' _hands in the air. Everyone remembers the crimes his family committed.

When his relationship with Harry came out, many thought he had forced him some way or another.

Being a Malfoy was once a blessing, now it's nothing but a curse.


	35. Siblings

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Siblings**

Harry and Draco were walking along a park, making the most of a warm sunny day. They passed many families picnicking and playing on the fields before they found a bench for themselves.

Harry watched the parents play with their children, and watched the children play football and catch and other various games together.

"Sometimes I wonder," Harry said, "If my parents had survived, if I would have any siblings." He tried to imagine running around and playing with a little brother that resembled him slightly, or a little sister.

"You would have been the best older brother," Draco said.


	36. Joke

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Joke**

Harry had dragged Draco to the Burrow, as Mrs Weasley insisted on meeting him officially.

At first, Draco looked uncomfortable and kept to himself. After some time and a little firewhisky, he was mingling like an honorary Weasley.

Looking over from where he was sat with Ron and Ginny, he saw Draco roar with laughter at one of George's jokes. There was still noticeable tension between him and the two youngest Weasleys, but he seemed more relaxed around George than any other.

Catching Harry's eye, he came over.

"You know, perhaps the Weasley's aren't so bad after all," Draco grinned.


	37. Quill

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Quill **

"Can you pass me that quill?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't reply, he was too immersed with writing a report about his latest auror mission.

"Harry!" Draco called, but he still didn't respond.

Draco sighed. Reaching over, he picked up the quill for himself, accidentally brushing it on Harry's hand.

Harry started, looking up at Draco without saying anything, before returning his attention to the parchment in front of him.

Draco smirked, noticing Harry's reaction. He leaned forward again, purposely trailing the feather of the quill along Harry's exposed arm.

"Merlin, Draco, don't do that!" Harry said, jumping. Draco just chuckled.


	38. Hogwarts

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: If anyone likes the Hunger Games, me and my friend ToxicRainfall have made a submit your own tribute story, it's called 'Mortal Desperation: The Fragility of Life' under the account name of RainbowFusion, it would be awesome to see some familiar faces submitting characters :)**

**Hogwarts**

"Hard day at work?" Draco asked, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ as Harry flooed in.

"You have no idea. You're so lucky you've had this week off, it's been hectic," Harry said, flopping onto a chair.

"I must admit, it has been nice having a break," Draco replied. "I never realised working would be so stressful."

"Sometimes I just wish we could go back to Hogwarts," Harry sighed, "When all we had to worry about was homework and exams and making friends."

"But it was never really like what for us, was it?" Draco said.

"I know," Harry sighed.


	39. Caress

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Caress**

Harry looked down at the sleeping form of Draco. Since the end of the war and their return to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year, they had become fast friends.

Therefore, when Draco was in the hospital wing after a minor Quidditch accident, Harry was waiting by his bedside the whole night.

He watched Draco's peaceful face as he slept, deeply asleep under a sleeping potion. He watched as his chest rose and fell, how his eyelashes were longer than he realised.

He reached forward and stroked Draco's check, smiling when he found it was as soft as he imagined.


	40. St Mungo's

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**St Mungo's**

"Hello?" Harry opened the door to find a man wearing smart robes.

"Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes?" Harry replied, observing the man. He had a feeling he was not here with good news.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Draco Malfoy has been in an accident," the man said, "He's been taken to St Mungo's." He continued to describe what had happened, but Harry only caught the occasional words.

As soon as the man left, Harry sprinted to the fireplace and flooed to St Mungo's.

Seeing Draco's broken body, Harry broke down.

He stayed at Draco's side until the end.


	41. Transfiguration

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Transfiguration**

"It's not working!" Harry said, dropping his wand onto the table. They had been assigned a difficult transfiguration spell to practice for homework, and as much as he tried, he couldn't seem to get it right.

"Calm down," Draco said, "It won't work if you try too hard. It requires concentration, but not too much force."

"That doesn't make any sense," Harry said, running his hands through his hair.

"What it essentially means," Draco said, before launching into a detailed explanation.

"Ok," Harry said, picking up his wand again. He murmured the spell, grinning when to his surprise, it worked.


	42. Broken

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Broken**

He hadn't seen Draco in months.

Draco had kissed him goodbye as he left for a mission. It was supposed to be an easy mission, only a small squad of Aurors were sent to capture a low threat dark wizard. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a set-up, and the four aurors were no match for the ambush that awaited them.

He felt so lost without Draco. What made him _Harry _had gone. He may look like him on the outside, but on the inside he felt as if a Dementor had administered its kiss.

Without Draco, he was broken.


	43. Gloves

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Gloves**

Harry and Draco were in the local park, playing in the snow as if they were children again.

"We should make a snowman," Harry announced.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"A snowman. Here, I'll show you how to make it, it's easy."

Half an hour later, they stood back to observe the snowman they had just built. They had obtained a carrot for the nose, rocks for its face, and sticks for arms.

"There's something missing," Harry said, frowning.

"I know," Draco said, looking at the other snowmen. He took off his gloves and placed them on its twig arms.

"Perfect."


	44. Picnic

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I have 100 reviews! I really appreciate every single review I get :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Picnic<strong>

"Is it far, now?" Harry didn't know where they were going, Draco had announced he wanted to go for a walk, but was obviously leading him somewhere.

"Almost," Draco replied, "Just up that hill."

A short while later and they were sitting at the top of a grassy hill, taking in the magnificent view. The town spread out below them, they could just about make out their house.

"I brought food," Draco said, pulling out a tiny wicker basket from his pocket and enlarging it. Inside, there were several sandwiches and fruit. Harry couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.


	45. Bath

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Bath**

"Busy day?" Draco asked as Harry returned. He had been babysitting Rose and Hugo for Ron and Hermione, and it had been tiring to say the least.

"I don't know how those kids have so much energy," Harry replied, making himself a cup of tea and sinking into the sofa.

Draco disappeared upstairs, returning a short while later.

"I ran you a bath," he said, slipping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling at the gesture, before kissing him and going into the bathroom.

Harry sighed with content as he sank into the refreshing warmth of the water.


	46. Candles

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Candles**

What's with all the candles?" Draco asked, entering a muggle restaurant which Harry had insisted taking him in order to celebrate his late birthday, as they were both too busy before.

"They're for atmosphere," Harry explained.

"But we have them all everywhere, all of the time at Hogwarts," Draco frowned, not understanding. "They're just light. Muggles use, what is it called? Eletrac? Elitrick?"

"Electric lights."

"Yes, them. So why do they have candles on all the tables? Did all of the other lights break?"

"They're supposed to be romantic," Harry replied, trying not to chuckle at Draco's puzzled confusion.

"Oh."


	47. Shirt

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Shirt**

Harry paced the living room of his flat. He was going on his first date with Draco, whom he had bumped into at Diagon Alley the previous day, and Harry had felt his heartbeat speed up for an entirely different reason than it used to.

He played with his shirt, hoping it was appropriate. It was his favourite, as the green brought out his eyes.

Finally, the clock chimed, and Harry stepped into the fireplace and flooed to their designated meeting space, a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"Nice shirt," the Slytherin smiled, with a trace of the familiar smirk.


	48. Dinner

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: As it's now exam period, until mid May, I may not be able to update as often.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

"Mother," Draco said, as they all sat down for dinner, "Father." He gulped, looking to Harry for reassurance. He smiled, giving Draco the confidence to continue.

"As you have probably deduced, we have invited you for dinner to make an announcement."

The room was silent, waiting to see what Draco was going to say. Harry looked down, trying to resist the temptation to fiddle with the ring on his finger.

"Harry and I are engaged to be married."

The silence remained unbroken, before the applause began.

"Congratulations," Narcissa said, tears in her eyes. Draco blushed, catching Harry's eyes and smiling.


	49. Lie ins

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Lie-ins**

Harry sighed contently, snuggling further into his lovers arms. The sun drifted lazily through the cream curtains, but neither of them had any desire to get up, content just lying there, holding each other.

It was a rare occasion when both had the same day off of work, and whilst they usually planned dates on their days off, they decided just to have a much needed lazy day in.

"I guess we better get up, love," Draco said, kissing his cheek. In response, Harry pulled Draco closer and snuggled further into the covers, grinning cheekily.

"Lazy bugger," Draco muttered, smiling.


	50. Shattered

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Shattered**

Harry had once again persuaded Draco to come to a muggle nightclub, knowing Draco had enjoyed himself immensely last time, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Draco was walking through closely packed bodies, looking for Harry, who hadn't returned from a trip to the toilets.

He spotted messy black hair, and made a beeline for Harry. Harry wasn't alone, however. He was standing next to a young man, and they were talking animatedly. He watched in horror as the man leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry, who eagerly returned the kiss.

He felt the world shatter around him.


	51. Away

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Thanks for much for all the lovely reviews :) This collection has now passed my multi-chap in amount of reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Away<strong>

"Harry," Draco asked one night over dinner, "I was thinking, would you like a break? We've both been working hard at work, so I thought maybe we could go to one of the Malfoy houses in France for a short break."

"Sounds good," Harry smiled.

"I'll make the arrangements tomorrow," Draco smiled.

A few days later, Harry found himself relaxing on a veranda overlooking a secluded beach, snuggled with his boyfriend on a comfy bench. The sun was shining, and they had nothing to do but sit and relax.

"It's so nice to get away from everything," Harry smiled gratefully.


	52. Madame Puddifoot's

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Madame Puddifoot's**

"There's no way I'm going in there," Draco said, regarding the front of Madam Puddifoot's with a horrified expression.

"But you were ok with it earlier, when I suggested it," Harry replied, squeezing his hand lightly, "Come on, it's cold out here."

"When you said we're going on a date where we first met, I expected Diagon Alley! Not here…" he trailed off, still looking terrified at the idea.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, "I meant, after…everything. Where we first met the second time around."

Draco sighed, looking up at the hopeful expression on Harry's face. "Fine," he mumbled, walking in.


	53. Pineapple

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Wow, this was a tough prompt to use. Sometimes I wonder how ToxicRainfall and I came up with some of these prompts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pineapple<strong>

Draco threw down his wand in frustration, unable to perform the charm which increases the amount an object.

"It's more like this," Harry said, causing the quills on the table to multiply with a sharp flick of his wrist.

"Look what happens every time I try," Draco said, picking up his wand. Instead of expanding, all of the quills turned into pineapples, forcing Harry into a fit of laughter.

"Let – me," he said, when the laughter began dying down, "see your wand."

"Just as I thought," Harry said, in a mock-serious tone. "You picked up one of George's fake wands."


	54. Skull

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Just pointing out my previous point of strange prompts...haha :) Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Skull<strong>

"Hey, Harry."

Harry sighed, turning to his boyfriend. From the moment they entered the shop, he regretted taking Draco along to shop for Ron's birthday gift. He would pick up strange items, trying to convince Harry that Ron would love them.

"What about this?" He asked, holding up a painting that looked as if Teddy had drawn it.

"No."

"What about this?" Draco persisted, holding up a creepy skull.

"No!"

"How about this?"

Harry looked up to find Draco holding a stuffed Weasel. He shook his head and turned away, so Draco wouldn't see the smile forming at his antics.


	55. The Black Lake

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**The Black Lake**

Harry was sitting by the Black Lake on a sunny afternoon, accompanied by both Draco and Hermione. Ron was busy serving a detention with Professor McGonagall, and Harry hated to see Hermione left out, so he invited her along.

"Hmm," Hermione frowned into her advanced Ancient Runes textbook. "This doesn't make any sense."

"That's because you've used the wrong rune there," Draco pointed out.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking shocked that she had made a mistake, "thanks."

"No problem," Draco said, actually sounding pleased to have helped.

Harry smiled into his book; it was so nice to have everyone getting along.


	56. Unicorn

**365 Days of Drarry**

**Unicorn**

"Thanks so much for this, Harry," Andromeda said, stepping back into the floo, "Make sure you be careful, his accidental magic has really been flaring up lately."

Harry returned to the living room with a young Teddy, his hair in his favourite turquoise.

"Uncle Draco!" Teddy said, his face splitting into a grin. He toddled across the room to where Draco was reading.

"What's you doing?" He asked.

"Reading a potions journal," he replied, looking down at Teddy.

"That's no fun!" There was a flash of light and Draco's book was now a stuffed unicorn.

"That better," Teddy said, grinning.


	57. Charm

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Charm**

Harry and Draco were getting ready for a party hosted by a relative of Draco's. Surprisingly, Draco who was worried, whilst Harry was mainly fine.

"I'll just have to win them over with my charms," Harry grinned.

Draco coughed to stop himself choking on his drink. "No offence, but you're as charming as a Blast Ended Skrewt."

"Then let's hope they don't know what they are."

Later, Draco was ordering a drink when he overheard a conservation about Harry.

"Yes, I met him, what a charming young man."

For the second time that night, Draco almost choked on his drink.


	58. Grass

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Grass**

"Harry?" Draco asked, scanning the field. They had decided to explore the area surrounding their new flat, as they hadn't yet had the time.

Cursing the extremely long grass of the field, he backtracked along the path, hoping he would find Harry somewhere on the way back.

"Boo!" Harry shouted, jumping out of a patch of the long grass.

Draco screamed loudly, forcing Harry into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You – sounded - like a little - girl!" He managed to say, unable to stop laughing. Draco frowned, crossing his arms, which only served to make Harry laugh even more.


	59. Library

**365 Glimpses of Harry**

**A/N: This is the first drabble, unless I'm mistaken, where it's through someone other than Draco or Harry's POV :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Library<strong>

Hermione was selecting a book from a shelf when she overheard a very familiar voice.

"I don't understand this bit," she heard Harry say.

Looking through a gap between the shelves, she saw Harry sitting at a small study table with Malfoy. She watched as Malfoy leant over and pointed out where Harry had gone wrong. She quickly selected a book and left, smiling to herself.

Their newly-found friendship was the talk of the entire school, as everyone knew they had been rivals before. Hermione, however, had a feeling that with this friendship, there was more than meets the eye.


	60. Red

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Red**

It had been years since the war, yet there were still dark wizards around. And, it was just Harry's luck that they had managed to walk into several. They attacked before Harry and Draco had even noticed them. Wands were drawn; luckily the street was empty.

Harry was fighting two at once, but the jet of green light drew Harry's attention. The curse missed Draco by a hairs breadth.

Seeing red, Harry struck with all the magic he had. Soon, all four of their ambushers were on the floor. He held Draco for hours, not caring they were in public.


	61. Lips

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N Here is an alternate version of Harry and Draco's first kiss :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lips<strong>

Escaping the ministry party he had been coerced into attending, Harry found himself on a balcony, alone. After a while a presence indicated he wasn't alone. He turned to find Draco Malfoy standing next to him. They found themselves joking and laughing together.

Harry laughed at Draco's witty comment, and Draco's eyes lingered on his lips a long time after he finished. Harry's eyes flickered towards Draco, noticing he was staring.

Harry's heart seemed to stop, and the few seconds of hesitation seemed to last an eternity. Gathering up his courage, he leant forward and pressed his lips onto Draco's.


	62. Rip

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Rip**

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco smiled, handing Harry a gift wrapped in silver paper. Harry opened the package eagerly, causing a loud tearing sound. He looked in horror at the silk garment he pulled out, it would have been a lovely robe without the large tear down the middle.

"It can be repaired, right?" Harry asked, shocked and looking at Draco apologetically.

"No, it's reinforced with charms, it wouldn't work."

"Oops," Harry said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Draco said, pulling out another identical package wrapped in the same paper and grinning, "I had a feeling you'd do that, so I brought two."


	63. Raven

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Raven**

Harry and Draco found themselves in a pet shop looking for a new bird. Harry previously refused to buy another owl since Hedwig's' death, but eventually realised it was necessary, it was too awkward using the post office owls.

Harry was browsing the collection of tawny owls when Draco called him from the other side of the shop. He was looking into a cage containing a large black bird.

"Look Harry, it's a raven! It's trained to deliver mail just like owls…can we get it?"

Harry frowned at the large black bird. It was nothing like Hedwig.

"Sure," he smiled.


	64. Book

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Book**

Harry couldn't wait for the lesson to end. The seventh year class was small and he had been paired with none other than Draco Malfoy.

The lesson dragged on. Whilst they no longer argued as they used to, they were not friends either, and as soon as the lesson ended Draco was the first out of the door, accidentally leaving his textbook.

Harry picked up the book. Inside the cover in neat writing was Draco's name. He'd have to catch up with him and return it; for some reason, the thought of seeing Draco out of class made Harry flush.


	65. Tears

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Tears**

It was the middle of the night, and Harry awoke the find Draco's side of the bed empty. Picking up his wand, he casted a quiet _lumos _and headed downstairs. Tiptoeing into the living room, he found Draco curled up on the sofa.

Approaching his boyfriend, he realised he had fallen asleep, and smiled at his sleeping form. As he got closer he saw the dried tear trails on his flushed cheeks. The smile slipped off his face; he sat on the sofa and cuddled up to Draco, careful not to wake him. He watched Draco until sleep claimed him.


	66. Freckles

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Freckles**

Summer finally arrived in England, which saw Harry and Draco spending as much time out in the sun as possible, glad the cold had finally shifted.

"Hey," Harry said, when they returned home for dinner, "being in the sun has given you freckles."

Draco looked appalled, "I don't have freckles."

"Yes you do," Harry said, summoning a mirror and holding it up for Draco.

"Nooo! I can't have freckles! Weasley's have freckles, and I am a Malfoy," Draco said pompously.

"There's nothing wrong with freckles," Harry said, smiling, "I think they're cute on you."

Draco flushed, but did not argue.


	67. Wand

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: As this is rated T, I'm sure slight innuendo is allowed, but it feels weird writing it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wand<strong>

Draco and Harry had been invited over to dinner at Ron and Hermione's new flat. They were all sitting at the table, enjoying a lovely meal Hermione had cooked.

Draco and Harry somehow managed to finish even before Ron, and were messing around by trying to disarm each other. Draco had grown exasperated and resorted to trying to grab Harry's wand out of his hand.

"You two!" Hermione said "You're not kids anymore. Stop trying to grab each other's wands!"

There was a split second of silence, before all three boys erupted into laughter. Hermione flushed a deep pink, "boys!"


	68. Chess

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Chess**

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Draco playing chess against Ron. They seemed evenly matched, and the game continued for quite some time.

"It's so nice to see them getting on, isn't it?" Hermione said, taking a seat next to him.

"Yes!" Draco said, grinning. Ron looked shocked that he had lost, as it was such a rare occurrence for him to lose a chess match. He looked up and saw Harry and Hermione watching from a few tables over, and blushed.

"Oh, I didn't realise you guys were watching," Ron said, I was going easy on him."


	69. Lovemaking

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: I have no idea why ToxicRainfall and myself decided to put this as a prompt. It's been one of the hardest ones to write so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovemaking<strong>

Harry and Draco returned around midnight from Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"It's times like these," Harry said between kisses, "that makes me realise just how much I love you."

Draco deepened the kiss in response. He pulled Harry closer, moulding his body against Harry's. Their bodies were soon coated with a fine layer of sweat, and Harry felt like everywhere Draco's body was against him was on fire.

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the gap in the curtains, rousing Harry out of his deep sleep. He shifted slightly, and felt Draco's arms around him tighten. He smiled, falling back asleep.<p> 


	70. Poem

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Poem**

Harry was shopping in Diagon Alley when an owl dropped a letter.

Something in the back of his mind said not to open it, but he did anyway. The letter was in the form of a love poem. He had just finished the first line when to his horror, it began reading out the poem. What could have possibly possessed Draco to send him this?

Mortified, as soon as it ended he returned to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed home.

"Really, Draco?" Harry asked.

"What?"

He handed Draco the poem.

"That wasn't me," Draco said, blushing as much as Harry.


	71. Close

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Close**

Harry was searching through a box of his old things when he came across a broken snitch. The inside was empty, where the resurrection stone had once been, and Dumbledore's writing was still legible.

As he picked up the tiny ball, memories came flooding back. Dumbledore talking to Snape in the pensieve, walking to the forest, Dumbledore at King's cross. His parents. Remus and Sirius. For once, he let himself dwell on the war and grieve for his parents and everyone else he lost.

That's how Draco found him when he returned, crying for his parents over a broken snitch.


	72. Together

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Together**

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

Ron looked up from _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ "Is this about you and Malfoy?"

"What about us? How did you know?" Harry asked thrown off. He wondered if Hermione had shared her insight with him; she had seen them together a few times.

"C'mon mate, everyone knows that you're together," Ron said, "Even _I _noticed."

"Oh." He hadn't thought it was obvious, "and you don't mind?"

"Well, if you're happy, I suppose I don't mind," he replied, "but he's still a git."

Harry smiled, he couldn't have asked for it to go better.


	73. Dull

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Dull**

"Hey," a man he vaguely recognised from somewhere came up to Harry and sat next to him. Harry was at a bar in Hogsmeade, having some time to himself.

"You're that Potter kid," he said, despite only looking a year or two older than Harry.

"So?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"I heard you're with Malfoy," he said, "Can I ask why? You're Potter; you could be with anyone you wanted."

Harry regarded the man. "I would never use my name to get with anyone."

"But that kid…he just seems so dull."

"Excuse me," Harry said, leaving. "I happen to like him."


	74. Fix

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Fix**

"It's just…I feel so broken. I don't understand why you'd want to be with someone like me," Draco said, breaking down. It was a short while after the two got together, and this night they had a few drinks too many on an evening out.

"Well," Harry said, knowing it was cheesy in his head and cringing as he said it, "That's nothing a little love can't fix." He groaned inwardly at the Firewhisky preventing him keeping his mouth shut or thinking properly.

Draco looked up and smirked at him, and the two were soon in fits of uncontrollable laughter.


	75. Veritaserum

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Veritaserum**

Draco returned home from a trip to Diagon Alley in shock.

"What's wrong?" Harry frowned, seeing his face.

"Oh, it's awful," Draco blurted out. "I bumped into this woman in Diagon Alley, she said she was a reporter and wanted to ask some questions. So, we went to a café. She began asking lots of things about you, and I told her everything! I think there must have been Veritaserum in my drink…"

"It'll be all over the papers tomorrow."

"It'll be ok," Harry said, "it wasn't your fault."

They would get through this. After all, they've faced much worse.


	76. Butterbeer

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Butterbeer**

"Ah, I love the Three Broomsticks," Draco announced as they entered the pub. Harry had been paired with Draco in a long and difficult potions assignment, and now they had finished they decided to celebrate with a drink.

Draco ordered two large glasses of warm Butterbeer, and they settled down at a table to chat.

"Now I have the time, I think I'll go flying again," Draco said.

"I've missed flying so much. I think I'll have to join you."

Draco smiled, an actual genuine smile, and Harry felt a warm feeling which had nothing to do with the Butterbeer.


	77. Conversations

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Conversations**

I watched him from a distance, sitting in Diagon Alley with some old friends from school. There was Parkinson, and a tall boy I couldn't quite put a name to. They were laughing and joking about something I was too far away to hear.

I watched as another boy, who I vaguely recognised was a Ravenclaw long ago when we were at Hogwarts, come up to him and Draco kissed his cheek. So this was the boy he left me for…

I watched them until they left. I felt empty, it should be me he was laughing and joking with…


	78. Dreams

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Dreams**

Harry woke up much earlier than his fellow Gryffindors covered in a sweat, and a problem, of sorts. His dreams had featured soft, plump lips and secret whispers from a certain blond. He couldn't get the images out of his mind; the smouldering grey eyes of his rival still seemed to pierce him.

He had never had a dream like that before, and neither Ginny nor Cho had caused one. There was no denying that he was attracted to Draco.

That was the first dream he ever had about Draco Malfoy. However, it would by no means be the last.


	79. Thunderstorm

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Thunderstorm**

Draco sat in his room, looking out of the window. The rain had been coming for hours, so heavy that he could hardly make out anything in the Manor grounds. The war had ended several weeks before, and since his life had been filled with empty days. His parents hardly talked any more, and a gloom settled over the manor. During the war, they had an aim: to survive.

Now, he was lost.

Slipping on his shoes and a thick cloak, he joined the rain and the thunder outside. Watching the thunder and the lightning strike, he felt alive again.


	80. Smooth

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: I think this is about the 5th first date they have been on together so far :P It's hard to come up with so many new ideas sometimes!**

* * *

><p>The first day of March marked his first date with Draco, and it was safe to say Harry's Gryffindor courage did not extend to his love life. He had been nervously pacing his room all evening until the clock chimed 6, which was his cue to leave. Walking with Draco, he was hyper aware of how close his hand was to Draco's, and could feel the warmth radiating from it.<p>

Mustering as much courage as he could, Harry reached forward and took hold of Draco's hand, finding the skin was as soft and smooth as he imagined it to be.


	81. Chatup Line

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: This drabble was so fun to write, because I had to look up Harry Potter chat up lines and they were all so hilarious! I didn't write the last line :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat-up line<strong>

"So, what did she want?" Draco asked in a fake casual voice. Harry had been talking to a pretty girl, and Draco, although he'd never admit it, was jealous of her. She had her hand on his arm, and was smiling; there was no mistaking that she was flirting with his boyfriend.

"Wait a second," Harry said, looking behind him. When she was out of earshot, he burst out laughing. "Oh Draco, it was so funny! It was the most ridiculous chat up line I've ever heard!"

"You know, when I said, "Accio hottie," I didn't expect it to work!"


	82. Bag

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: The 'students' bit doesn't quite sound right, I was going to write Slytherins but then I realised that I would be stereotyping and I try to avoid that :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bag<strong>

"See you later," Hermione said, leaving Harry and Draco sitting at the library table.

"Oh," Harry spotted her bag and picked it up, "I better return this."

He had just exited the library when he bumped into several students.

"Hey, Potter, nice handbag!"

"Do you have matching shoes?"

"Did your boyfriend pick it out for you?"

He did not dignify them with a response, and instead kept steadily walking, at least until he turned the corner. That was the first time he had ever been teased because of his sexuality, and it hurt more than he ever thought it would.


	83. House Elf

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**House Elf**

Draco moaned at the pile of dishes. "Maybe we should get a House elf."

"No," Harry said firmly.

"We used to have a few at the Manor. Dara, Dacey and…hmm, what was it?"

"Dobby."

"Dobby! He was a strange little elf. I wonder what happened to him?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Dobby was my friend," Harry began. "He saved my life on more than one occasion." He launched into the story of Dobby.

"Oh. Would you like to visit his grave again?"

"That would be great," Harry smiled, "I need to buy some socks for him first."


	84. Always

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Always**

"After all this time?"

"Always."

They were the first words Harry thought of when he saw the two portraits side by side in the Headmasters – _his _office. After a long twenty years of pursuing his career as an Auror, he had settled down and became the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, later becoming Headmaster.

He wanted to be a great headmaster, but knew he couldn't be the greatest. That title already belonged to the two portraits in front of him; of Dumbledore, who had given him the means to defeat Voldemort, and Snape, the bravest man he ever knew.


	85. Giving up

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Giving up**

"I give up." Harry let himself say the words they had both been thinking for a while. "It's not working."

It had been amazing at first. The couple were so in love, and for ten long, blissful years they were happier than they could ever have hoped before.

But then it all changed. They no longer talked as much, they no longer spent time laughing together, the house seemed cold and empty. It, like them, was a shadow of what it used to be.

They had tried to fix it, but the truth is sometimes things just don't work out.


	86. Forgotten

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: This is one of my favourite drabbles so far. I really like the idea, so I may extend it into a one shot :) If I do, I'll let you guys know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten<strong>

Harry drummed his fingers on his knee anxiously.

"Mr Potter, you may come through." The Healer spoke in a soft voice, it was clear that something was wrong. Draco had been injured in a random attack from some dark wizards, to which extent Harry did not know.

Now, he would find out.

The sight of Draco lying in bed, looking small and fragile broke Harry's heart.

"Mr Malfoy, you have a visitor."

"Hey, Draco," Harry whispered, sitting in the chair beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Draco looked at him warily, his face crumpled in confusion.

"Who are you?"


	87. Beauty

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Oops, this has no Draco in it! Just assume he's in the audience somewhere :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty<strong>

It was not the first time Harry had seen Hermione dressed up, but he did not at all expect this. He was standing by Ron, the grooms' side, in the Weasley's back garden.

When she walked – no, _glided_ into view, Harry had to stop himself from gasping. Despite not being attracted to women, he could tell she was nothing short of beautiful. Her long gown was plain white, hugging her figure in just the right places to enhance her frame. Her neat hair was in an elegant up-do.

He wouldn't admit it later, but he felt tears pricking his eyes.


	88. Calm

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: For the purposes of these drabbles, Draco and Harry will have Harry's 3 kids. I'm not going into detail about how they had them, so just assume they used a surrogate or something :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Calm<strong>

"How dare they?" Harry raged. Headmistress McGonagall had sent home a letter about some boys attacking their eldest son, Albus, because of who his parents are. He was currently in the hospital wing, with minor injuries and Harry assumed, a major blow to his confidence.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing the ornaments in the room shaking.

He wordlessly handed him the letter.

"Merlin," Draco said, his voice strained with restraint to not blow up as Harry had done.

"Calm down, Harry." He said after a moment. "We'll get this sorted out; I doubt they can ignore the Boy Who Lived."


	89. Promise

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Promise**

Albus was asleep in his crib, and Harry had headed to bed. Draco however, was beside Albus, watching him sleep peacefully.

Harry and himself had discussed having children, and now, they had their beautiful baby son. He resembled Harry as much as Harry resembled his own father. Talking about fathers, that's why Draco was here, watching his son sleep in the dead of night.

"Albus Severus," he said, and the name felt familiar on his lips. "I just wanted to say, that I promise I will give you a better life than my own. I won't make my father's mistakes."


	90. Waiting

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Waiting**

Draco and Harry were in a restaurant, waiting to be served. Harry was watching Draco, frowning at his lack of patience. Harry supposed that Draco wasn't used to having to wait to get what he wanted, so having to wait half an hour for a meal left him tapping his knees, tapping the table, and twirling his cutlery in his fingers.

"Merlin, do you never sit still?" Harry asked, growing annoyed.

"No," Draco smirked playfully, purposely fidgeting and tapping more.

"Even those children over there are sitting quieter than you," Harry said, "and they're muggles."

Draco sat still after that.


	91. Ocean

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Ocean**

Harry and Ron ran into potions, making it just in time. Everyone else was already seated, and the only table available was the one behind Malfoy and Crabbe. Groaning inwardly, Harry seated himself behind his secret boyfriend.

They had been dating since the year previously. Yet, as if being in rival houses wasn't bad enough, they were on opposite sides of the war. Therefore, they had no choice but to keep their relationship separate, and pretend to still hate each other when they passed.

They were barely metres apart, yet there might as well have been an ocean between them.


	92. Asleep

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Asleep**

He left in the dead of night, when his boyfriend was asleep.

He snuck one last glance, taking in the sight of his peaceful face, his hair sprawled out on the pillow and his lips slightly parted. He watched as he sighed in his sleep and turned over.

He left in the dead of night, because he knew he wouldn't be able to face leaving whilst the other boy was there, he would surely try to make him stay.

He left, because he knew he didn't deserve it. He believes, as always, he doesn't deserve to be loved and happy.


	93. Secrets

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Secrets**

Harry frowned.

There was something wrong with Draco. He never seemed to eat, even when he did show up for meals, he began skipping classes, and he always seemed lost and confused.

Even worse, Draco was avoiding him, and he could hardly confront him in public, as no-one, bar Ron and Hermione, knew about their relationship.

He hated knowing there was something wrong, but not knowing what exactly, he felt so helpless.

...

Draco frowned.

He looked down at his forearm, at the ugly tattoo marking him.

They promised not to keep secrets, but how would Harry ever forgive him?


	94. Humour

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Humour**

"Calm down, it was just a joke," Draco said, straightening his Slytherin robes.

"Yes, to you," Harry said, exasperated. Draco and his friends had just played a rather cruel prank on a fifth year Hufflepuff, and it felt too much like the Marauder's taunting of Snape to be humourous. "You probably really hurt his feelings."

"But..."

"C'mon Draco, we've talked about this."

And they had. After a while Harry had confided with him the matter of Snape's memories, and Draco knew exactly what Harry's views on anyone taunting another.

Draco gulped, seeing Harry's eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, unused to apologizing.


	95. Broken Heart

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Broken Heart**

"Right, ready?" The defence professor said, "Think of what your boggart will show – what are you most afraid of? Then, think of how to counter it, preferably something funny – this will destroy the Boggart quicker."

The other seventh year Slytherins scowled at the subject matter, for they had learnt about Boggarts in their third year. However, the new professor wanted to recap the material before they took their NEWTs.

Looking around, everyone seemed calm and collected, ready to face their worst fear.

"Ready, class?"

Draco however, hesitated, tightly gripping his wand. For how can a boggart show a broken heart?


	96. Polkadots

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Polkadots**

The Burrow was alive with the hustle and bustle of the Weasleys, plus guests, getting ready for their annual meet up.

Draco and Harry, who had been staying in Percy's old room, retreated to change into their smart robes. As they began ascending the stairs, Harry saw George sneaking out of their room, looking suspicious.

"Merlin," Draco said, pulling out his robes, "I can't wear these!"

Harry stifled a laugh behind his hand. His previously plain black robes were now spotted with pink polka dots, looking more like they belonged on a little girls dress than a Malfoy's dress robes.


	97. Whispers

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Whispers**

In the Hogwarts fashion, the whispers followed them everywhere.

Whilst no one whispered in front of them, neither did they wait until they were out of ear shot to begin.

"Potter and Malfoy?"

"Guess what I heard…"

"But Harry's with Ginny?"

"Maybe he's Bewitched?"

"_Malfoy_ and Potter?"

"But he's a Death Eater..."

Draco was sick of it, but Harry didn't mind as much. It wasn't the first time he had been whispered about, but at least it was the first time the subject of the whispers was something of his doing, rather than because he was the Boy Who Lived.


	98. Daily Prophet

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Daily Prophet**

"You know, you two have the strangest kids," Ron remarked over dinner.

"Which one?" Draco smirked, wondering what they had been up to this time.

"Albus."

"Oh?" Harry enquired.

"Well, earlier, I overheard all the kids talking. They were discussing what they wanted to be when they grow up. Naturally, the others were saying things like Quidditch Star, Aurors..."

"And Al?"

"He said he wanted to write for the Daily Prophet."

"Ah," Harry said, "You know, I'm not surprised. He always reads it every day after I'm finished with it."

"Strange kid," Ron muttered, laughing. "He sounds just like Rose."


	99. Sunset

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Sunset**

"It's nice to be able to relax," Harry said, "but it's going to get dark soon, maybe we should head home."

The couple were sitting on a blanket at the park, surrounded by food.

"Relax," Draco said, "Your friends are more than capable of looking after the kids."

"I suppose you're right."

"Anyway, we haven't even seen the best part yet." Draco gestured to the horizon, moving closer to Harry.

A short while later, the sun began to set in earnest. The sky was a blend of oranges, yellows and pinks, in a display of colour which took Harry's breath away.


	100. Eternity

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**A/N: Yay, my 100th drabble :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

The graves residing in the graveyard of the sleepy village of Godric's Hollow were peaceful below their blankets of snow.

The most notable gravestone, of James and Lily Potter, murdered by Lord Voldemort before he was killed and the First War ended.

Their son rested in the grave beside them. He passed away on a cold winters day in 2076, surrounded by his extended family. He lived a long and fruitful life, and was remembered throughout the wizarding world.

Draco Malfoy was buried beside him. He followed his husband several months later.

The four of them were together, for eternity.


	101. Birthday

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

** Birthday**

"Any news on your condition?" Harry asked, approaching the hospital bed in which Draco lay, looking drawn and pale.

"Not yet," Draco croaked. "You shouldn't be here; you should be out having fun and celebrating your birthday."

"I want to stay here with you," Harry said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter," the Healer said, approaching them. "I have news. Mr Malfoy is going to be okay after all. It will be a long process, but he'll live."

Relief flooded through him, and he couldn't help but grin. "That's the best birthday present ever."


	102. Smile

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Smile**

Walking through Diagon Alley with Draco, Harry's heart sunk as he spotted a familiar face through the crowds. Draco's old friend, Theodore Nott, was ahead, and meaning they would have to walk past him. Since leaving Hogwarts, Draco had cut ties with friends who had been Death Eaters, and so far they had managed to avoid them.

Looking around, Harry found no other option but to walk past him, hoping Theodore wouldn't make a scene.

However, to their surprise, the other man just looked at them and smiled as they past. Smiling back politely, Harry felt relief flood through him.


	103. Darkness

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Darkness**

Draco watched Harry over the book he was only pretending to read, considering the same question he had been asking since they got together. Why would somebody as good as Harry want to be with someone like him?

Someone who's past had been tainted by darkness as much as his had been. Not only by joining the Dark Lord, as even he admits he didn't have much of a choice. But for being a bully whilst he was at school, for hurting others deliberately for his own satisfaction, for believing in the ideas that pulled him to the Dark Lord.


	104. Walking

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Walking**

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded as Harry pulled on his shoes.

"Out. I can't deal with this right now," he replied, slipping out of the front door and letting it slam behind him.

He had no particular destination in mind; he just had to get out of the house. At times like these where the tension got too high, he usually disappeared for a few hours, walking the maze-like backstreets of muggle London and thinking, allowing them both time to cool off so they could discuss their ssues like the mature adults they were now supposed to be.


	105. Nightmare

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Nightmare**

"Oh stop it," Harry huffed, swatting away Draco as if he were a fly. Draco had been strangely energetic ever since he got back from work, and had been annoying him all day whilst he was trying to relax with his new book. "You're being really irritating."

"Yeah right," Draco said, rolling his eyes and smirking, "Everyone knows being with a Malfoy is like a dream come true."

"Perhaps if it were a nightmare," Harry retorted, walking away to shut himself in the bedroom with his book, leaving Draco looking standing in the doorway looking surprised.


	106. Necklace

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Necklace**

Draco walked through the ruins of Malfoy Manor, trying to ignore the rubble created by the potions explosion which killed his mother. Coming to a mostly intact door, he opened it to find the master bedroom was almost completely destroyed, due to its proximity to the brewing rooms.

He walked carefully across the room to his mother's vanity table, the only piece of furniture left standing. Its polished dark wood bore no scratches from the explosion, yet most of the contents were obliterated.

His hands closed on a gold necklace - it was all he had left of his mother.


	107. Home

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Home**

Harry sat in his living room, trying to read a book but finding his mind kept wandering to his boyfriend.

Harry and Draco had been dating in secret, and Draco decided it was finally time to tell his parents. He insisted it would be fine and their family were a lot closer since# the war, but Harry wasn't convinced.

A knock on the door brought him to his senses.

Opening it, he found Draco looking sheepish, laden down with more bags than Harry had ever seen. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure. Welcome home," Harry said, opening the door wider.


	108. Taste

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Taste**

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Draco play with his food. He never would have imagined Draco being shy or awkward in any given situation, but here he was, across the table from Harry, a nervous smile on his face as he pushed his food around his plate and made conversation.

He could remember everything from that evening, the soft music playing in the background, the murmurs from the other customers, the wonderful taste of the food. It was what allowed him to make it through all the hard times between them, remembering how he felt that first night.


	109. Boat

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Boat**

"Are you sure?" Draco asked; determined not to take Harry's no for an answer.

"For the last time Draco, I don't want my birthday party on your fathers boat!

"Come on," the blond replied, looking up with pleading eyes, "any normal person would be glad to have a party on a boat!"

"Yeah, well I'm not any normal person," Harry replied.

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Not even for me?"

"Nope."

"I'll make it up to you after."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Tough, you are."

"Fine," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. Draco was the only person he backed down first to.


	110. Night Sky

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Night Sky**

Harry sighed, looking up at the night sky. The grass was soft when he first sat down, but several hours later it was no longer comfortable. He was tired of being on the run, tired of looking for the Horcruxes and knowing he had to face Voldemort. But he also knew he could never give up

Watching the stars glow thousands and thousands of miles above him, he found an odd sense of peace.

What he didn't realise, was that only a couple of miles away, Draco was sitting by his bedroom window, looking up at the same night sky.


	111. Rocks

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Rocks**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the roaring of the sea in the background completed the picture.

At least, that's how it was supposed to be.

"Where on earth are we?" Draco gasped, looking around them. All they could see was miles and miles of flat rock. He kicked an innocent piece lying by his foot, "This isn't the beach!"

"I guess this isn't the first time you've messed up apparition," Harry smirked, "Remember the time we ended up in the desert?"

They sat down and began to reminisce, realising the rock wasn't so bad after all.


	112. Holding Hands

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Holding Hands**

Walking through the village of Hogsmeade with his new and first boyfriend, Draco, he felt everyone's eyes on him. He tried to block them out, as he was nervous enough about the date without everyone else watching.

He was too conscious of his hand repeatedly bumping against the back of Draco's, wondering why he didn't want to move it. Then to his surprise, Draco curled his fingers around Harry's.

"But we're in public!" Harry said, mortified, slowly turning a shade of red that could rival Ron's.

"Yeah, but everyone's already staring, so it won't hurt," Draco replied, squeezing his hand.


	113. Laughter

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Laughter**

"So, what do you think, Draco?" Pansy asks, turning her whole body around to face him.

"Um, yes, I agree," he said, not looking up at her. She turns back around, satisfied with his answer and not realising he had not been listening. His gaze is instead across the hall, settled on the Gryffindor table – a certain Gryffindor in particular. He watches as Harry throws his head back in laughter in response to something Weasley had said.

_Stupid Potter_, he thinks. He laughs like a two year old.

But he keeps watching him anyway, a faint smile on his face.


	114. Better

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Better**

It was the break of dawn when Harry slid out of bed, unnoticed by Draco. Slipping into his robes and fastening his winter cloak, he grabbed the bag packed secretly the night before and silently tip-toed across the room.

The recent events of deaths and strange accidents brought up memories he had tried so hard to bury. It was all happening again, and as before, he was no longer safe – nor were those he cared about. Attempting to push down the deaths replaying in his mind, he stepped out into the cold morning.

Draco will be better off this way.


	115. Wasting

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Wasting**

Draco sighed as he watched Harry from across the lake. Several months ago, the Dark Lord had been defeated and everyone seemed overjoyed about this – except for the Death Eaters, who were either dead or in Azkaban – and one other person. A black haired, green eyed person.

Draco had been watching him for a while, surprised at his behaviour – he was never quite paying attention to his surroundings. It took Draco a while to understand - whilst the Dark Lord was alive, he had a mission, a reason to live. Now, he appeared to be wasting away, little by little.


	116. Stranger

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Stranger**

Harry stood by the platform edge. Waving his son away, feeling a mix of pride and sadness, he waited until the scarlet train had left. He turned around, ready to leave with Ginny, Ron and Hermione when something caught his eye – none other than Draco Malfoy was standing by the barrier, with a pretty brunette by his side.

Harry looked away, repressing the memories the boy sparked – sitting by the calm lake, play fighting in the woods, the last argument. He was no longer the boy he had once fell in love with. He was no more than a stranger.


	117. Grey

**365 Glimpses of Drarry**

**Grey**

Harry loves seeing the colours. When someone looks at him, the first thing he notices is the colour of their eyes. Green eyes are his comfort, ever present in his dreams, imagining his mother's eyes lighting up as she welcomed him into her arms. He loves brown, whether Hagrid's friendly shade or Hermione's eyes full of intelligence. He loves blue, the loyalty of Ron's or the twinkling wonder of Dumbledore's, never seeing the worst of anyone.

But one day he meets an unusual boy without any colour in his eyes, and he realises his favourite has always been _grey. _


End file.
